


Beyond Our Star

by zdragonizhungriez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Discovery, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Prerelationships, Romance, Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdragonizhungriez/pseuds/zdragonizhungriez
Summary: Georgia Stack was no more than a potential prospective, someone with a promising future with the U.S. Navy.  Before she enters, her best friend approaches her and she takes a leap that changes her life forever.  The Galra sweep her away from a prison she didn't know she would end up in and she meets a whole new world beyond the star of our Solar System.





	1. Chapter 1: Removal

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the work beyond my character. Please enjoy.

Georgia wakes up in a cell.

Gentle snores rising from the cot, the form of Georgia Stack was a mere silhouette in the light of dusk that had fallen through her barred windows. A threadbare blanket from four months of solid use covered her body, no more than a sports bra and her jogging pants were left of her previous clothing. The bones of her ribcage had began to show some time ago from malnutrition despite the extra helpings the guards had provided her. Limp hair covered her face, only her thin lips shining through the forest of brown hair.

The cell was the size of closet, barely big enough for her cot and a bucket she called her bathroom. They emptied it one a week and the smell was evident, sometimes keeping her awake for the first few days. The past couple of weeks had found her able to sleep, the smell slowly disappearing from its status of a nuisance to that of a daily odor, one she would never rid herself of. Relying on a classic style, barred doors outfitted each cell, too small for even her small hands to fit through. The only thing that separated the place from a medieval dungeon was the electrical locks, zapping any without clearance. The halls were filled with rows of these cells, all human trash from all over Earth who had committed some horrible crime or another, but today would seem to be their lucky day.

A scream tore through the air.

A click sounded.

The doors unlocked.

The scream was the element that awakened the sleeping girl, the cause of her jump to life. Flinging the cover away, her blue eyes searched the room for any source of the noise. The clicking had come from nearby, she noted, looking towards the door and back. The blue light had darkened considerably from earlier, a reminder of her one hundred and forty three days in jail, in this hellhole where the men spit and threw their perversion around like it was a simple child's game.

_Screeech!_

Georgia snapped her head towards the cell door, the one directly across from her opening slowly. The inmate inside seemed hesitant, scared that he might be zapped or killed over this sick joke. That's all this was, after all. Her eyes strayed to her own door next, cogs in her brain taking over as she moved towards it. Her lock had disappeared, the interface system gone in favor of the darkness. She flicked her gaze up. The other inmate was gone. It was safe to go.

Restless, Georgia pitched her door open right into the face of another inmate, her feet reacting before her mind could as she took off down the hallway. Her eyes were focused on the end, the place where she first came in at. She still remembered the way in, or at least to the docks, but none of the others seemed sure about where they should go. A few she tripped, the baddies she knew of, and the others she tapped on the shoulder as she passed, a small gathering building up behind her. Her speed was not what it had been back during her prime time. The time before she looked around and said, "I'm in a cell." Funny a little over a hundred days could do to a person.

Her luck held up at first, but it was the second they turned the next chrome plated corner that they all, every inmate following, came to a halt. In front of the doors to the hangars, creatures stood guard. They were humanoid and large, larger than some of the smaller humans here. Most had some shade of purple skin along their body, tightly wrapped along their angular faces with what appeared to be cat like ears popping up brightly from their skulls. Some appeared to have some form of hair, varying shades from each to the next.

They paid no attention to the humans who stood before them. Either decided on whether they weren't a threat or they had other business, Georgia busted her way up to the group, shouldering past one before a set of swords were set at her neck. "Back down, human." English. How they spoke it, she did not know nor did she care.

"We need through that door. Our ship is waiting on the other side!" She bit her tongue from calling out more, attempting to keep her explanation simple as she could, thought there was no guarantee to it.

"Commander Verif is with your leader, Earthling. You may wait until we safely removed him to return to your ship," the guard spat, a bit of yellowish spit landing on her cheek.

"Sir, I must insist we leave. I have a mission, as does my crew here, and it is of the utmost importance. Do you not know how a leader reacts when the mission is left unfinished or failed?" Georgia insisted, her mouth furling down into a frown.

"Does this mission possess a time sensitivity?"

"We need to leave in the next tic." Georgia schooled her face as the shining blades slide away from her tender neck. The guard complacent with the reason, they allowed the whole company through, to which they all ran for the first ship. It was no more than a freighter, but a military freighter had some length of protection to it. Surely they could at least leave the ground this way?

One of the inmates called out, named off his experience, and was quickly pushed to the front. There, he unlocked the thing and ran for the cockpit, the rest of the ragtag bunch filling in after. Georgia fit herself in, squeezing up against a wall as she watched the struggle for space. To her left, she could still see out the door.

One of the creatures was flanked by what appeared to be an inferior, stiff at attention. The superior talked with the warden of the prison, a man respected and hated all throughout the group of people in the ship. One had his hands throw high into the air as if they were arguing, but that was the last of the movements she could see as the door came to a close.

The take off was wobbly, more than a few of the standing men scrambling to sit anywhere they could on the floor. The walls were like the inside of the prison, all shining chrome with random chipping where the outer layer was no more than a decorative piece, meant for looks and niceness. Unfortunately, this aspect did not hold up as the supposed pilot immediately banged the side of the ship into the wall outside, a small dent forming. Shouting erupted, unable to be quelled as the pilot activated the boosts and they passengers were all pressed into one another or the walls.

Georgia huddled against the cool wall, her little corner a safe haven as pressed into it.

They had escaped.

~~~

Space Station 2.5

The Space Stations of Earth were communication hubs, directing the Internet of the Earth and the mess that came with that to the colonies. Maintenance was a huge job in the area, and it left the place busier than a platform at New York City.

Georgia let the information in her head flee, her eyes raised to the world about her. Humans were the only beings she saw, none of those creatures, but she still felt a strange unease as she scampered into the bank. They had docked hours ago, the inmates all scattered to their respected destinations. Some would choose to stay, others would choose to go home or find a new home on one of the colonies. The girl herself planned to leave for somewhere new, somewhere ripe for the taking.

She booked passage to one of the new colonies, outside of the Solar System, the first of its kind. Despite the adventure promised on the promotional posters and compensation, Georgia found herself attracted to the space it would put between her and the Earth. The space that would keep her from the framed person she had been. She would be a better, freer person there.

At midnight, her ship left the station. Her bunk was a small place, shared with a rambunctious ten year old below, but she didn't want to trade it for anything. This is the life she wanted, traveling in the stars, even if it meant dealing with a sweetly entertaining kid.

Some time into the night, she heard a light beeping. A call, if you will. She stretched, finding it louder as she craned her neck back. She tried over the shoulder. No. Under and around her back, Georgia dislodged a small device which blinked red in the dimmed lights of her bunk, leaving a stinging sensation in the hollow area her spine rested from whence it came.

_Thud._


	2. Chapter 2:  Captured...Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to see what happens when you're a fugitive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the Voltron Universe belongs to me. Georgia Stack does.

_Thud._

Eyes snapping upwards, Georgia was aware of all the sounds around her.  Her own breathing, heavy with life, and the others shallow as they slept.  A few snored permeated the air despite their lack of true loudness.  The bunk was dark save for the blinking blue light above her signaling the occupation of her body.  Her space remained this way, overly loud yet not loud enough to startle for some time.  The gentle beeping had stopped, but she dismissed it as she put the object under her pillow.

She took the hint that the sound was no more than her imagination as she settled back down.   _No more than my imagination._   Her eyes flicked about the area a while longer.   _If only I could sleep like they do.  These people are untouched by my hardships, living happy lives.  I..._ Her lids slowly closed to hide her vision as the black became a wanted divider.  Her lids hid her inner thoughts from those around her for a while as she rested.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud..._

The sounds found their way back, allowing Georgia to pinpoint them to the area right above her.  She watched the area she caught the sounds came from.  A gentle scritching made its way in the shape of circle.  The sound was strangely familiar.  It was almost as if claws were being dragged along the reinforced metal.  Rolling towards the edge of the small bunk, her feet landed with a soft thud as she folded into a crouch.  Mere moments separated her from the long sword that dug into the metal, splicing it was it were no more than the then membrane keeping an orange together.  Apparently, she was the seed.  

Georgia darted down the aisle a short way, snagging her bag from shelving that had been provided.  There were cubbies that mostly held shoes, but her quick looks towards the passengers revealed no possible other stowaways that she had escaped with or potential thieves.  The messenger style was old, the fabric faded from use and frayed around some of the rounded corners, but the bag was handy for her few items and kept her inconspicuous as passenger.  The best improvement had been losing the old clothes for a new set of jeans and a t-shirt that advertised signup day for the Galaxy Garrison.  As flashy as the idea seemed, the t-shirt was a common sight.  Perfect.

By the time she finished the short sprint, a near perfect circle had been practically  _drawn_ into the roof from the sword.  A gentle hiss and the metal came crashing onto her empty mattress, a slight  _ting_ sounding as it reverberated through the plates beneath.  The mattresses were not exactly thick with fluffy down, but Georgia grumbled about her lost sleep as she moved around the corner.  She pressed against the cool metal wall as she waited for what happened next.

The thuds now became something much more terrifying as they echoed through the halls.  Whoever had planted that tracker on her was now on the ship!  Georgia sputtered for a moment, her mind working for a way to fix the problem.  If it was the purple skinned bastards, she was sure they were far from friendly.  They would probably kill people to get what they wanted.  Most people she knew did.  In that case, she had few options if she wanted to help the people and herself in the same instance.  For a moment, she could only stand there and breathe, but the thuds were coming rapidly and with no rhythm.  

More than one is on the ship.

Georgia tiptoed away from her section of wall, trying to keep herself halfway pressed against the metal as she eased her way down this section of walkway and into the next chamber.  A soft blue light, dimmed due to the early morning hours, barely kept the area visible to her sleep filled eyes.  This chamber held seats cut with a soft red fabric, the "passenger section" where they spent most of the trip during the daytime.  The passengers, sweet and loving and living normally scheduled lives, would keep anyone who even attempted to sleep awake with their inane small talk.  Small children seemed to be like little dogs who wanted one person's attention before rapidly moving to the next.  

Georgia looked around the area, looking for anything she could use to her advantage.  She saw the end of some sort of metal pole, but it was nothing more than the support for on of the seats.  She couldn't afford a luxury liner as even a middle class citizen could into the gran sea of stars.  Next up was a discarded teddy bear, but she quickly crossed that out as she noticed the button across the far wall.  It was small and red, which meant one thing.  "Emergency."  It was surrounded by a glass case that would be easy to break.

Hurriedly, upon hearing the heavy footsteps enter the hall, Georgia took off down the aisle.  She no longer cared for her own caution, opting to make it to their salvation before it was no longer a choice.   A sound, loud and piercing, came from behind as a flash of light passed by her face.  She yelped at the surge of heat that barely gave her ear a toasty embrace before slamming into the wall.  The result was a hole the size of her fist and the leftover gleams of some purple energy.  The female had made it to the other side by the time another shot, some laser from a gun she had concluded, hit her right on the leg.  

A scream tore from her throat as another from the sleeping chambers echoed down the length of hall.  Her left leg gave way and Georgia grasped the case, holding her weight was she used her free arm to jab her elbow into it.  Shards bit into her skin, uncovered, as it landed on the red button.  At first, nothing happened.  The place was still and she had a chance to look back at the infiltrators.  The attackers.  

The purple skinned bastards were back, and wearing matching formidable helmets compared to the uncovered faces from before.  She counted five by the time the sirens began to whine and flashing red light filled the room.  The color was almost ironic compared to the back of her leg, which was covered in blood.  The thorough  _soakenness_ that coated her left calf pulled her attention to her own injury, currently streaming its way to coat the floor in tendrils of thick liquid.  

Georgia felt bile rise to the back of her throat, stinging the sensitive taste buds that sat there as she swallowed it back down.  She didn't need to throw up, not now.  She looked up, the bastards now forming a ring around her.  The girl choked again, but this time without the bile.  It was fear with nasty mix of grief.  These people were here to take her back, to break her and ruin her again.  

The longer they stayed there, the more she came to realize something.  They were waiting.  For orders?  For her to give up?  The answer did not take long to come to her.  The felt the dark stabs of unconsciousness before they embraced her, cradling her mind.  With her few conscious thoughts, she came to the conclusion they had been waiting for her to bleed out, or to go limp.  The transport would be oh so easy.

This was like the day they had taken her before, her own race betraying her, pinning something on her that had never happened.  _Funny.  I help these people, the inmates from before, and here they get off free.  To live such a easy life._   She couldn't help the small bubble of laughter she loosed before she was once more claimed to darkness.

 


	3. Chapter 3:  Relocated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Georgia finds herself somewhere she is not supposed to be.

A gentle light prodded against her lids, throwing a warm purple yellow cast to her awakening sight.  The rest of her senses came slowly as Georgia's breathing sharpened.  The room smelled of heavy anesthetics and medicine alike, but there was another smell, foreign yet familiar, that pervaded her nose.  The scent tickled at memories that she held of her earlier days in prison, when the men would take no care with whose blood they spilled until those troublemakers had been taken to solitary confinement.  She only recalled a few that ever made it back.

However, the cold seemed to be a feeling she could never get away from as its icy tendrils crawled along the skin of her back through the thin clothes she wore.  The surface, flat, was unyielding to her curved body and she felt the pain in her spine when she pushed herself forward.  Weak from her awakening, Georgia dared to open her eyes to the light she sought after.  

A mere halo surrounded the brighter orb that rested directly above her, bobbling and hovering as if it had been put there on purpose.  The whole situation called a memory of having her teeth removed, freshly coming up from the numbing and "happy gas" they had put in her.  For three weeks, she hardly ate anything save for potato soup or smooshed potatoes covered in a light coating of ranch.  _I hate potatoes._

Gingerly raising her hand, Georgia was surprised at the lack of restraints on her.  She was sure the purple bastards had taken her hostage, though the reason was unknown, but they had seen how unwilling she was.  Unless...she wasn't  _supposed_ to wake up.   Why should she not wake up?

The room was plain.  As fashion seemed to dictate lately, the whole room was a cool silver metal.  One wall had a line of shelves that remained the defining feature of the room as she raked her vision across the majority.  Aside from the shelf and her thin slab of metal, the rest of the room was bare safe for a small protrusion hexagonal in shape like the ceiling tiles.  A purple handprint glowed across the smooth surface, the light equal in hue to the one above her and decorating her slab of a resting place.

Georgia hooked her hand on the edge of the bed and pulled, the opposite pushing, and turned herself enough that her feet dangle over the edge, which pushed up against the soft skin at the back of her knees.  Now, she grasped the edge with both hands and hauled her body into a sitting position.  The world spun for a moment, a blur to the purple and silver room, before she could blink to clear sights.  She gingerly eased forward, pushing the tips of her toes to the ground as another bout of dizziness overtook her.

She let her rump finish sliding over the edge as her mind shifted away from her physical health.  Surprisingly, no weakness was left in her muscles as she shifted her weight fully onto her feet, but she was moving forward towards the open arch.  It opened into the dark hallway, the purple light shining along the top third of column like structures on either side of the hall.  She entered the area and felt another small round of dizziness overtake her and making her sit for fear of collapsing completely.  Despite being a hindrance to her progress, Georgia knew exactly what this side effect was from.

Some years ago, her mother had called in into the living room to tell her they had a visit to the dentist, to brush her teeth and change into some decent clothes.  Preferably not dirty and ridden with holes.  Georgia had obeyed and off they went, both innocent to what would come.  The cleaning went well enough, but the x-ray came back with some troubling results.  More so for her mother than herself, but Georgia recalled the way her mother had argued about how her wisdom teeth could wait some time.  The dentist insisted they refrain from such actions and do the surgery as soon as humanly possible.  Otherwise, surgery would be needed on the mouth for something that would simple enough to fix.  Every child went through it after all.  So, the surgery was performed.  

For days after, the teenager found herself throwing up every bit of potatoes she had ate and having spells where could not move for fear of falling over.  The side effects from the happy gas and other medication kept her bedridden for a week and half.  Georgia recalled that school had luckily been out at that time and she missed very little during that last week of pain.  The situation had lead to different medical opinions.  Decidedly, she wasn't allergic to medication but her body reacted negatively to any kind of boosters.  They had also said it was good she had a strong immune system, otherwise she could die from anything like the simple cold.

Georgia shook her head, brain latching to the shouting coming from further down the hall.  "She's gone!  No sir, I did see her.  No sir.  I will go right now.  Vrepit sa!"

They were looking for her! 

Georgia dropped anything thoughts on memories and focused her mind forward, dashing towards the end of the hall.  At this point, the silver hue to the metal faded into purple, the effect dramatized by the lights.  She hooked a right and ran straight into something too hard to be organic.  She looked up and gulped.  _Never mind._

The purple skinned man grabbed her arms and had her flipped before Georgia could catch up.  The pain of her arms being twisted so violently shocked her back into the moment, the soldier already hauling her back down the hallway she had found herself running down mere minutes beforehand. 

"You are one troublesome wench," the soldier growled close to her ear, making the woman flinch slightly at the sudden loudness.  Truly, his words were the loudest sound she had hear since waking up and she found no surprise in the sensitivity she displayed.

"Would it not be easier to let me go then?" She spat.

"No, for I do not wish to die.  Finding you will give me a good standing as well," he said, pulling her into the room once more.  Two more soldiers who were as nondescript as hers waited next to her slab of discomfort.  Realizing what was coming next, she began to bend her body, jerking at her handing to free them.

"Let me go! I don't want to go back under!" Screaming, Georgia fought against the iron grip that continued to push her against the slab.  The soldier found that trying to put a wriggling woman onto a raised horizontal surface was not going to work when he perspiring from simply getting her thee.  He whistled low, making the other two jump to his aid.  Another loud screech sounded from her lips as four more hand manhandled her down onto the bed.  She kicked wildly, the grunt of pain rewarding her small satisfaction that she had at least nailed someone's gut.  

Two of them kept her down as another snatched a needle and recklessly pushed it into the soft skin between her forearm and bicep.  A sharp jab of the pump and she was out.

~~~

The wake up process was significantly easier the second time around, but Georgia felt her stomach quaver as she came to.  The room was different, white and opalescent, but her mind was on the dry heaves beginning in her body.  The surface beneath was softer and rolled off an actual _mattress_  onto the floor below, who body shaking as she heaved.  Once, twice, thrice.  A bit of slobber came out with her spewing air, but Georgia fell onto her side as the dizziness took over its normal area of expertise.

The spell lasted a long while, only the ending allowing any sense of hearing into her mind as she gasped for air.  Rushed voices all around her caught her attention, but the muffled mass of it all made her curl in tighter in her fetal position.  A pair of hands, gentle enough she didn't start, pulled her up and an arm surrounded her shoulders.  Blinking slowly, Georgia leaned into the support given to her as they lead her to the window.  It was already open, but the fresh smell, albeit slightly strange, caught her nose and she sighed at the familiar tinge to it.  _Fruit._

The thought was followed by a clearing in her vision, but the world outside was on she did not know.  It was green, as Earth was, and the farming land could even be said the same thing of, but the plants being grown were far from what she would eat with her lunch.  The people were strange as well.  They majorly had the appearance of humans, but there was something to them.  Some had exotic coloring and all had these little marks and pointed ears.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Why, you are on the colony." Some voiced answered.

"Colony for who?"  She asked once more.

"The Altean people."


	4. Chapter 4:  Found at the Colony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone we all know finds Georgia and an Altean

Keith looked back at his mother, the Galra's gaze on the forest around them.  It was not so far from where they had been, but Keith couldn't help thinking that perhaps there was more to the place.  Akin to the Earth, the vegetation was a wild green that grew only slightly haphazardly and they had both seen multiple animals wandering about.  The forest was, therefore, nothing special to begin with or end with.  That was until he heard the humming, a soft voice that seemed to hold a pitch well.

A gasp escaped, but nothing more as he threw his arm in front of Krolia, causing the woman to halt.  "Wait, I hear something."

They took the few steps around the next thicket of trees, brushing against a particularly large mushroom.  Slowly, Keith eased his head out from behind the trunk of a particularly large tree, revealing not only a small blonde girl, but another brunette.  He heard the second voice, but it was significantly softer as if were unsure of what it was doing.  Where his mother was lithe, Keith had followed, but he stumbled at the sight of the two women.  Their bodies left none to doubt their gender.  His mother was a force behind him as the blonde's ears wiggled, her eyes flashing directly to the Galra as her head swept around.

The brunette was not a moment later, her grey eyes soaking in the two trespassers.  Georgia fought with herself for a solid moment, undecided whether to run to the human or kill the Galra standing next to him.  Her love had not increased despite how much Romelle 's family had told her of their savior:  Lotor.  The name was foreign to her tongue, but the words that the human spoke were not.  In the end, common sense won over her mind as she hovered close to her friend, the shirt in her hands running limply with the water.

The next several tics were spent in relaying information, several tics where Georgia found herself studying the newcomers.  In all her glorious innocence, Romelle had not thought a second more into relaying to these strangers of this place and what it had meant to do or telling them of what ha become of her brother.  The time grew long and they were due to be back at the village soon.  Georgia gestured for Romelle to help her finish, the blond Altean joining her in a squat, but she could not stop talking with the two.  Keith and Krolia.   _Oh, how strange Galran names are!_  

Dipping her hand into the water, Georgia made it into a cup like shape before pulling her hand out rather quickly.  The sweet water splattered her friend in the face and the hollow of her neck, leaving Georgia pursing her lips as she continued with the tights she was attending.  She was surprised when Romelle did not return the barrage, but kept silent at they finished.  Once they had finished, Georgia grabbed the basket and left Romelle to guide the way, staying back from the three.  The blue wolf lumbered beside her, whuffing at her legs.  A moment later it bumped its head to her hand and she gave it a good scratch behind the ears.

Romelle had the great fortune of looking over her shoulder, and the scene made her sigh contentedly.  It was the first time Georgia had smiled since arriving.

~~~

Having settled into Romelle's home, Georgia left her to finish the conversation as she put away the clothing her and the Altean had shared.  The man, young as he was, had a deep voice that accent...it reminded her of home.  She closed the top drawer and moved to the second as she listened in.  Mostly unintentional, Georgia was still snagged on words. "

"Give your brother's weakened state, he couldn't have piloted his ship for very long.  The other colony has to be somewhere nearby."

"There is a moon orbiting this planet that could house a colony."

"Well...it's our only lead, but how'll we get there?"

"I have an idea."

Georgia burst from the separated bathroom, her bun bouncing as she rounding the corner.  "Take me with you."

"Geo, you will be safer than with us.  Besides, I am coming back," Romelle said, her eyes flashing to Georgia.

"No, that is not happening." She took another step to enter the little circle they had made. "You have taken care of me since I arrived, even when I refused to eat and drink.  I cannot leave that debt there.  I am coming with.  Look."

Keith raised his brows as the girl pointed towards him, raising his hands. "Huh?"

"He's human, Romelle.  Please?"  She pleaded.  Romelle's eyes softened as she looked to the other two. 

"Would you be willing to take another passenger?"

"We would be wrong not to." Kralia took Georgia's side. Keith, on the other hand, only shot a mildly interested look at the human female.

~~~

The ride had been surprisingly smooth, when one consider Keith was the one driving an Altean ship.  Loosely, Georgia pieced some of the controls together as they would have been in an Earth craft, but the markings and instruments were different enough that she would trust herself to pilot the ship.

Keith caught her watching him, a small smile playing out. "You know these ships?"

"I don't.  It is rather the fact they are somewhat akin to Earth's," she responded, meeting his eyes.  He moved his gaze back to the path they were taking to the moon. 

"Do you know how to fly one of Earth's spacecraft?" He asked.

"Not particularly." Georgia leaned on the bare wall behind her.  "I used to have a pilot license for planes, but I never wanted to fly in space.  Visit, yes, but never fly."

"It isn't that bad.  You should try it sometime."

"We need to help Romelle first." She ignored the looks Krolia and Romelle was giving them both.

Keith brought the transport into the light atmosphere of the moon, giving way to a clear view of the surface below. They flew high for a moment before Krolia pointed out a particular compound.  The building was sprawling with a circular area, perhaps a crater, and two large towers rose from the back.  Georgia identified it as Galran as the purple light from every other place she had seen lit the area.  

Wind blowing at them, the foursome descended from the ship and into rocky outcroppings Keith had managed to level them on.  Georgia looked out over the land, eyes widening as she viewed the state of the place.  This was no colony.  The moon could not support people on blowing winds that only carried the barren dust that seemed to layer the mountainous rocks around them. 

The way in was clear.  No Galra populated the hallways or Alteans to be seen.

Then they reached the end of the corridor.  Despite the power being on, Keith managed to wedge his knife into the split of the door and creak it open wide enough for us to fit.  We entered, the room filled with rows and rows of large, glass tubes.  

The group eased their way past the fogged glass, Romelle stopping at one to wipe her hand over it. 

Georgia thought her to be the only one brave enough.

What was revealed was nasty and left Romelle shaking, Krolia holding the young girl to her chest.  Georgia merely looked on, her eyes sliding clothe as she breathed deeply for a moment.  When two and two were point together for Keith, they called it off.  It was time for them all to leave.

Keith took them away in the next tic, but Georgia was unsure where.


End file.
